Snowstruck's Date
Snowstruck: OK today is the day! Im gonna ask Foxy on a date! (scene cuts to pirate cove where snowstruck is running faster than foxy) Snowstruck: Foxy? Foxy: Yes Snowstruck? Snowstruck: I-I wanted to ask you... Will you umm...Uh.. Go to.. Home...town... Buffet with me (snowstruck closes eyes and blushes) Foxy: SURE!!! Snowstruck: OK Its at umm... (looks at writing on arm) 8:00 pm! Foxy: Its a date! Snowstruck: Great (looks at clock) Gotta get ready! Its 7:00 PM don't wanna be late HEH HEH (Runs to winter palace to find NightstruckSnowstruck, Phonestrucksnowstruck, And Toystruck) Snowstruck: Guys i need your help! Toystruck: What do you need snowstruck? Phonestruck: Meh whatcha want Nightstruck: Im busy (toy struck takes off nightstruck's head phones and nightstruck growls) Snowstruck: HEY HEY HEY GUYS JUST GET ALONG! Nightstruck with headphones on neck: Fine! Snowstruck: Heres what we do! Toystruck here is 20 dollars Please try and get me date clothes. Especially ones that willcover my legs and feet! Toystruck: OK (runs to store) Snowstruck: Phonestruck here is 5 dollars can you buy me a rose? Phonestruck: I won't let you down Snowstruck (walks out because doesn't want to break down) Snowstruck: And nightstruck you get an umm... Pirate fox plushie for me for the present! Nightstruck: Why can't you do it! (snowstruck slaps forehead) Snowstruck: Because I need to keep a track of time! Nightstruck: Uh fine Im only doing this so i will make a good impression to foxy Snowstruck: I think you mean me cuz im the one going on a date! (nightstruck runs to gift shop) Snowstruck: OH NO WE ONLY GOT 30 MINUTES LEFT! I wonder how the others are doing (scene cuts to hometown buffet) Toystruck: I got the clothes! Phonestruck: I got the rose and im not affected by the thorns! Nightstruck: I got the stupid plushie! Snowstruck: IM HERE IM HERE! Ok foxy isn't here yet. Im gonna put the clothes on put the rose in my hand and then.. Oh the gift is already wrapped! Lets go! (scene cuts to foxy wlking to home town buffet) Snowstruck: Hello foxy! Foxy: hello snowstruck! Snowstruck: Men first (opens door for foxy and foxy walks in) (snowstruck winks at the others and the others nightstruck who is listening to music wink back) Snowstruck: So you ready to get food? Foxy: YEAH PIZZA!!!!!! Snowstruck: I SCREAM YOU SCREAM WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM! (scene cuts at pizza counter where foxy takes every slice of pizza) Foxy: Just enough to fill my pirate belly! (scene cuts to dessert stand where snowstruck has swirl with cone on top) Snowstruck: I did a geat job! (scene cuts to foxy and snowstruck's tabel) Foxy: That was some good pizza! Snowtruck: Yeah i did do a good job! Hey foxy i got this for you! (gives foxy gift and foxy opens it) Foxy: OH HOW CUTE (squeezes it) IM GONNA SLEEP WITH THIS EVERYNIGHT! Smowstruck: We should get going its 12:00 AM Time to hug the night guard! Foxy: Yeah! (scene cuts to pirate cove where foxy's eye turn black with white glowing pupils) Foxy: IM COMING FOR YOU MIKE!!! (scene cuts to snowstruck's igloo where snowstruck is sleeping like a kitten) Snowstruck:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (scene cuts to snowstruck's dream) Foxy: Snowstruck will you marry me? Snowstruck: YES YES I WILL! (scene cuts back to winter palace) Snowstruck stretches arms: That was a good dream! Oh no ITS 6:00 AM! I SLEPT THE WHOLE NIGHT! Well it isn't that bad cuz yesterday i had a date! Category:Stories